Anime World Travel
by Asuka1920
Summary: Me and my friend decided to create a story where we travel to anime worlds. Yumiko and Yui were having a normal day watching anime and enjoying each others company when all of a sudden they are sucked into a vortex tossing them into the anime world. Join these two best friends as they travel from world to world help those in need.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

~Yumiko's P.O.V~

It started out as any other day. I was waiting for my best friend Yui to come over and watch anime with me since she can't at home. I had been sitting on the couch making sure we had everything we needed when the doorbell rang. Assuming it was Yui I got up to answer the door.

"Hey Yui," I said.

"What's up Yumi!" she said.

"Nothen, you ready to watch some anime?" I said.

"You bet," she said.

"Then let's go, I already have everything setup," I said.

I closed the door and we both went to sit on the couch. We both grabbed some chips and a sandwich from the pile of food between us and started searching for an anime show to watch on netflix. After contemplating for a while we finally decided to watch Soul Eater. About ten minutes in something strange happened, it felt like a circulating breeze past threw the house even though no windows were open. Thinking it was only the AC I turned off the air conditioning, but after another ten minutes the breeze turned into a ruff wind.

"Something doesn't feel right," I said.

"I hope the food doesn't fly away," Yui said.

"What... you're thinking of food and not what's happening right now," I yell.

"Yeaah..." Yui prolonged.

I shook my head at Yui, but as soon as I started my attention turned to the middle of the room where it looked as if the space itself was ripping wide open, forming a rift.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT," we simultaneously yell.

All of a sudden everything in the room was being sucked into the vortex. Yui being a moron started yelling after her sandwich, "I WASN'T DONE EATING THAT!" Yui yelled in sorrow.

She began reaching for it making her hand slip off the couch. I tried grabbing her hand but I didn't reach her in time.

"YUI!" I yelled.

My hand started to slip as well and befor I knew it I was sucked into the vortex after Yui. We both screamed for a while before everything went dark.

**Please Comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

~Yui's P.O.V~

After what felt like an eternity of nothing but a black void I awoke lying on the ground next to Yumi and my half eaten sandwich being grasped tightly in my hand. I smiled happily and took a bite while I turned over to my best friend and shook her awake calling out her name.

"Yumi? Wake up."

She groaned and then sat up abruptly and hit the top of my head.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU," Yumi yelled while I cradled my head.

"I'm sorry. I was just really hungry," I whined.

"Now look where that got us," Yumi said.

"Well lets focus on the here and now... where are we exactly? " I started taking another bite if my sandwich.

"Well first hand over your sandwich," Yumi stated.

I handed over my sandwich reluctantly to her and she chucked it into the near by lake.

"Why would you do that," I yelped.

"Cuz I felt like it," Yumi snapped.

We started arguing when we heard rustling in the bushes. We both turned our heads to see what it was and out of nowhere something jumped out of the bushes.

"It's not possible," Yumi said.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked.

"Oh ya, what the HELL is a kishin from Soul Eater doing here," Yumi said.

"Do you think it's possible that we got sucked into the anime Soul Eater by that vortex?" Yumi asked.

"Well that is a very good question but I think it might be best if we RUN!" I shouted.

We turned on our heels and began running in the opposite direction to get away from the kishin. While running I began yelling at Yumi. "This is so defying all the laws of physics!"

"Well, no freaking duh!" Yumi shouted back.

I turned around to look at the kishin that was right on our tail. It was large and almost werewolf like with glowing blood red eyes and flesh that had begun to decompose. The sight gave me the urge to run faster just so I could get away from something so revolting. Because we had no clue on exactly where we were the terrain was very unusual to us to the point where we found ourselves at the edge of a cliff. We looked over the edge and could just see a thin line that looked like a river. The drop would most definitely kill us.

"Crap, now what?" Yumi asked.

" I don't know!" I cried.

"Pull yourself together!" Yumi shouted while slapping the back of my head.

"Why must she keep hitting me?" I thought.

While rubbing the back of my head an ear piercing shriek reached our ears. The kishin made its way to us, drool dripping from its mouth while it was sneering at us. I stared into those blood thirsty eyes terrified. I looked over at Yumi and stared at her pleading, "Yumi, what do we do?"

"Let me think… there's a kishin so there has to be a meister and a weapon," Yumi stated.

"And where do you possibly hope of finding one, in the middle of the forest. If you think so then do something!" I said.

"Quit your yapping and start finding a way out of this situation," Yumi said.

I sighed and took a deep breath so that I could calm down. The kishin was more observing us rather than attacking so I used the time allotted to figure something out. As far as down the cliff we might be able to lure the kishin off the cliff and miss us completely.

"Don't even think about that, there's no way in hell I'm doing that," Yumi yelled.

"But you don't even know all of the plan," I complained.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not doing it, that's final. I'm not risking my life," Yumi argued.

"We're already in a life or death situation!" I countered.

"Then lets not make it any more life threatening," Yumi snapped.

"Then, lets see you come up with something, smart guy!" I shouted.

"FINE THEN, START RUNNING," Yumi yelled pushing me.

"Run where, there's a kishin on one side and cliff on the other. There is no where to run!" I panicked.

"FORWARD YOU BAKA," Yumi yelled.

Not wanting to be hit again I started running towards the kishin and stupidly if I might say. I liked my idea a lot more and because I had been too lost in thought I had tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. Yumi saw me trip and swung her arm out towards me and then something went flying past the top of my head quickly hitting the kishin harshly.

" .Hell," Yumi gasped.

I lied there on the ground spitting dirt and leaves out of my mouth because I was too shocked for words. I stared at the end of the blade that had found itself placed firmly into the kishins head and then I began tracking its way to where the end of it was and I gasped.

"Um, Yumi," I called.

"How is this possible?" Yumi whispered.

"Maybe by entering this world we gained some of the abilities this world has to offer." I concluded.

"I'm a weapon... Oh ya," Yumi said.

I sighed at the comment she made. We are stuck in a world that is very dangerous and that's what she's more concerned about? But I guess that's one of the things I love about her. I giggled happily at her. Our attention was drawn back to the now dead kishin. Its soul sat there glowing red and floating there. I crouched down next to it and poked it harshly.

"Hey, Yumi!" I called.

"Yeah," Yumi answered.

"I think this is its soul," I claimed.

"No duh," Yumi mocked.

"Well, if you're a weapon, eat it," I exclaimed.

"..."

"What's wrong? You were all happy-go-lucky a second ago," I stated.

"You expect me to eat that," Yumi said disgusted.

"Well, you're a weapon so obviously you're suppose to eat it," I countered.

"Fine then, you owe me for this," Yumi snapped.

I nodded at her and watched as she picked it up by the flame like wisp part of it and stared nervously at it. She swung it back and forth so as to buy her time from eating something so unusual. She raised her head and let it drop into her mouth. She chewed it for a couple of seconds before swallowing.

"Well," I asked.

"Not bad. Tastes like chicken," Yumi stated perkily.

Then came another rustling so we jumped into our defensive positions and waited to see who exactly our company was.

**Please Comment**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

~ Yumiko's P.O.V~

I stood there ready, waiting for our next enemy to jump out of the bushes, trying to anticipate it's next move. Yui stood next to me and I could faintly see her shaking. She started shuffling behind me since I have the power's of a weapon and am able to defend myself. Finally after what felt like an eternity our company jumped out in a battle ready stance. Next to me Yui started squealing her lungs out.

"He's just as cute as when he was on the TV!" Yui shouted.

"Ugh," I sighed and hit Yui across the head.

"What the hell was that for!" Yui yelled.

"I am tired of all your yelling," I said, "It's getting on my nerves."

Yui puffed her cheeks out and pouted. She immediately went silent. For once I have to agree with her, he is good looking. As I was staring at them I slowly started to realize that they had a confused expression. Not liking the way they were looking at me I yelled at them.

"What!" I yelled.

The dirty blond, also known as Maka blinked a few times before saying, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting two people, more like a kishin." Yui began talking after her little pouting session.

"You mean that weird decaying wolf?" Yui asked.

"Ya, how did you know?" The spiky white haired boy, who we all know as Soul asked.

Yui pointed her finger at me and said, "She killed it... and ate it's soul! It was so cool!"

"You're a weapon then, right?" Soul asked.

"Ah, well... it just sorta happened out of no where… so ya, " I said.

Soul and Maka stared at us completely baffled. My guess is that their thinking somethings wrong with us because of how we're acting.

"I've never seen you two before, you're not apart of DWMA, are you?" Maka asked.

"No we are not," I said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Honestly we have no idea how we got here," Yui said while scratching her head.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," I said.

"For killing kishin's for as long as we have, what you might tell us will probably not be all that surprising," Soul stated cooly.

"Alright then, I'll just say it... we're not from this world." I said.

After saying that they looked at us like we were stupid. Then they both began to laugh at us.

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my life!" Maka said.

Me and Yui exchanged looks. You could say we were speaking telepathically on what we are going to tell them.

"Your names are Maka Albarn and Soul Evans, you Maka are a meister and half weapon, and you Soul are a weapon. You two are partner's and go to DWMA, " Yui exclaimed.

"DWMA stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy. You are friends with Black Star, who is a meister and his partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, who is a weapon, and Death The kid whose father is Lord Death himself and his partners Liz and Patty Thompson," I exclaimed, "Would you like me to continue?"

They both sweet dropped at our explanation.

"So if you don't know us how Is that we know everything about you and your friends when we haven't even stepped foot in DWMA," Yui remarked evilly.

"..."

"We would both appreciate it if you took us to Lord Death," I said.

With that said we followed them DWMA.


End file.
